Parallels
by Aialize
Summary: Tsuna stared at the carbon copy of himself right in front of him. No, it was wrong to call him a carbon copy. He had an odd smile and his eyes were filled with things Tsuna couldn't fathom. It made Tsuna wonder... why did he join Byakuran? Future Arc AU. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **Summary :** Tsuna stared at the carbon copy of himself right in front of him. No, it was wrong to call him a carbon copy. He had an odd smile and his eyes were filled with things Tsuna couldn't fathom. It made Tsuna wonder... why did he join Byakuran? Future Arc AU.

* * *

 **Parallels**

* * *

Tsuna stared at the person before him, the person who had his face, his eyes, his voice — everything. It was unsettling, seeing a complete carbon copy of himself relaxing on a soft armchair.

No, it would be wrong to call this person a carbon copy.

The person's — Tsuna refused to call this... this _person_ as himself — smile was unlike his. It was _off_ , a bit like some lopsided faint smile, yet it gave him some aura of... abnormality. His eyes were also odd. They were a burnt orange colour and glassy, as if they saw something beyond the fancy room they resided right now.

"Why... Why are you doing this? Why did you join Millefiore?"

The odd eyes struck Tsuna and the latter felt shaken. Those eyes didn't look at him, they looked _through_ him. It was unsettling and the only reason why Tsuna was not panicked was the fact that he had to know.

He had to know why. How could've this happened? Perhaps there was a good reason — a reason so that Tsuna wouldn't lose hope.

 _He_ didn't seem to mind the question, leaning back into the sofa. Tsuna frowned as he saw his two friends — _no, they were **not** them_ — standing behind him, the Storm at the right and the Rain at the left, both looking like the epitome of seriousness.

"Well, if I were to answer why..." _he_ hummed, "...it's because I can."

Hope shattered.

"Huh?"

It was because he can? What was that answer?! He answered it so nonchalantly as if he wasn't wasn't one of the reasons for people dying!

"What do you mean because you can?!" Tsuna stood up in anger, ignoring the two Guardians getting into action. "A-All of this... this suffering and killing and pain — ! You did it because you can?! What kind of reason is that?!"

"A perfect reason." _He_ shrugged. "If you can do something, why not do it? A person kills because they can, a person steals because they can. Sure, there can be reasons like revenge or so, but in the end the action is done because they can do it."

That was still not a good reason! But before Tsuna could retort, _he_ already spoke.

"Then pray tell, what is a good reason?"

Tsuna was unnerved at the way _he_ spoke, expecting the next question as if _he_ could read his mind. He clenched his fists and took all of his courage before spitting out, "Nothing. There is no such thing as a good reason to hurt people."

"I see."

And so silence reigned once more.

It was awkward, with _him_ sitting without a care and the two behind him looking so expressionless — so _unlike_ his friends — while Tsuna stood, face burning with anger as he glared at the ground.

It confused him so much. Why were they so desperate? He didn't understand Millefiore was so adamant in destroying them.

"Because of the Tri-ni-set." Tsuna looked up at _him_ , _his_ voice cutting through the tension. "Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno. The clam, sea and rainbow. They are the protectors of Earth, guiding the development and balance of life. Yet they also represent three things: time, space, and verse."

Tsuna listened carefully to every word, ignoring the off _abnormal_ eyes that stared right through him.

"It's the reason why I hate you."

What?

Tsuna blinked at the sudden confession.

"Yes, I hate you I hate you I _hate you I hate you so much_." Tsuna was taken aback at the rushed words of hatred that came out of nowhere. "You... You are so lucky it annoys me. Complain and complain and complain about the Vongola. No this and no that. It's annoying and I hate it so much! You merely guard the Vongola rings, fulfilling its true purpose of passing down from generations yet — !" He took a huge breath.

A gentle voice cut through. "Tenth."

It was the first time Tsuna saw Gokudera — _**not** his, it **wasn't** him, **his** Storm was **wild** and **chaotic** yet calm_ — show any emotion since this meeting. Even Yamamoto — _no, **not** him it was **not his** , **his** Rain was all **cheer** and **smiles** and **relaxing**_ — looked at _him_ in worry.

A pang of pain hit Tsuna. His Guardians... he wasn't sure what happened to them after he got captured. Were they worried? Were they working themselves to death to save him? Were they —

No, don't go there Tsuna. _**No**_.

"I-I'm sorry Hayato." Hayato. They were that close? "But he —" _he_ shot Tsuna a burning glare "is frustrating."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "We never even met. How can you be so annoyed at me? We're — we' re —" _not the same..._

"Do you know how it feels, Tsunayoshi? The feeling when you knew everything yet didn't? When everything flashes in your eyes and you can see them before, in their prime and healthy yet at the next moment you see them **_old_** and **_dead_** and **_nothing_**?"

 _He_ stood up and walked towards Tsuna, who stepped back. _He_ had an unnerving smile on _his_ face, and _his_ eyes were wide — hints of insanity leaking through.

"You know the feeling when you see your Guardians — your **_friends_** — grow old and die and maybe get killed and who knows what, yet it hasn't happened yet? When every moment of your life you don't know where — no, **_when_** am I? Am I in the past? Present? Future? What is the present? Where should I be? **_When should I be?!_** "

He grabbed Tsuna by the collar, who stood frozen as if he was attacked by his own Zero Point Breakthrough. Similar pairs of eyes gazed at each other, one filled with hatred and the other with shock.

"And you – you're here prancing around and yelling you don't want to be in the Mafia. Well guess what? You're one lucky bastard! You only get to pass on generation to generation — the proper miracle of the Vongola rings. Yet look at me! I got the short end of the stick. I got this — this accursed vision and everything is just great! Your pain is **_nothing_** compared to mine! I wish — I wish I can just take your place because ** _I don't want this anymore!_** "

The last sentence was said in a desperate shout, the words burning into Tsuna's ears. _He_ suddenly let go of Tsuna and stepped back, eyes filled with horror. _He_ clutched _his_ head, as if ridding of all the memories of the horrors he had seen. Gokudera and Yamamoto — _no, not them **not** them_ — stepped forward and comforted _him_ , patting _him_ on the shoulder or whispering soft consolations.

Tsuna felt as if he was invading a private moment as he watched _him_ calm down. As soon as _he_ did, _his_ eyes stared back once more at Tsuna's as _he_ muttered loudly under his breath:

"And that's why I'm helping Yuni and Byakuran. Maybe... Maybe if the entire multi-verse and the Tri-ni-set are in our hands..." he trailed off.

And suddenly, Tsuna felt pity for him. He was in a circumstance out of his control. Just like how Tsuna was brought into this cursed future and the Mafia, he got a curse — _for that was not a miracle_ — that he did not want.

Hope was slightly restored and for once, Tsuna felt that _maybe_ they were the same in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: 1260 words for my first KHR fanfic! This is an AU of the Future Arc, in which there's a parallel version of Tsuna and maybe 10th gen Vongola in Millefiore (as for how, I have no ideas). This idea occured to me, because if Byakuran (Mare) has abilities related to the Horizontal Space-Time Axis, and Yuni (Arcobaleno) has abilities of Points in Space-Time, maybe Tsuna has a possibility of having abilities of the Vertical Space-Time Axis, which I headcanon is like visions of different timelines, from past, present to future. But unlike Byakuran and Yuni, I made Tsuna unable to control his visions as a price.**

 **As for my interpretation of VSTA!Tsuna, I tried to make him close to original Tsuna but different because of the suffering that he got from seeing uncontrollable visions. So he's still kind, with hint of snarkiness, but he has some few screws lose hence the sudden "I hate you" rant.**

 **As for his rant, it's not really my view (as original Tsuna kinda does suffer a lot, being a shounen protag) but rather a result of his envy towards his parallel self who didn't get the power of timeline vision.**

 **Possibly may continue this, depending on the response. And, pronouns were hard to pull off here so sorry if that was confusing.**

 **If you have any comments and/or feedback, please review! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
